Push
by serendipity-smiles
Summary: A little devine intervention- JARLY all the way baby!
1. Chapter 1

Push

1

NOTE- the italics will be explained later… unless you can guess…

"_Things are going according to plan… But, I still don't see why we can't just be patient… They will get it right…" The young girl smiled at her companion shyly and slipped her smaller hand into the lady's warm grasp._

"_Pffft… hog wash- if it was left up to them, my dear child, then the really important things would never get done. Don't give me that look young lady! I am fully aware that if we sit back and wait that things will come full circle eventually, but… well, I am feeling a little restless and I truly believe that sometimes in life all you need to get where you're going is a slight push… a nudge really…" the older woman smiled down to the young girl beside her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze._

"_It just seems so wrong to take advantage of their misery…" Biting her lip, she looked at the people in question and tried not to let her sorrow for their plights get to her. She had to be brave…_

"_My dear… I'd say it's high time for them to have a little happiness. A little excitement and adventure is good for the soul, wouldn't you agree? Well then are you ready to go?" The two friends smiled in silent communication and understanding. It was time to stir things up a bit…_

"Do you think maybe Spinelli would mind moving to the empty penthouse? I mean, if we were to move in, I think that we might enjoy the privacy… Jason? Hello? Earth to Jason?" Elizabeth sighed in frustration. She had been trying to have this conversation with Jason for the last twenty minutes and except for the occasional "yeah, sure… or whatever you think would be best" he had all but been useless when it came to making any important decisions. She knew that he was anxious to hear from the Specialist out in Seattle about his hand consultation, but she had been hoping that making adjustments to his lifestyle away from the mob might in the near future.

It was obvious that whatever his mind was on, it was NOT her and the conversation they were having… and unfortunately, she had the feeling that it was more of an "who" then "what" that was occupying his mind. That was another thing that she was determined to change if they were going to make this relationship work.

When Jason all but leapt from the couch to answer his cell phone, she didn't even have to hear her name to know by the change in his voice that it was Carly on the other end.

It was about damn time that Carly learned to handle her own drama, and though she knew Jason would be resistant at first ,but the past few months she had been making great head way and it would only take a little more time to nudge Carly out of his life, or at least into a distant corner of it.

"Sorry, I have to go…" Jason pressed a distracted kiss onto her pouty lips and flew out the door before she could even say a word. Yes, she thought, it was definitely time for Carly to go.

Jason tapped on his leg as Max drove them toward Carly's house. He knew that something big was going on, even if she hadn't said so over the phone. The last two weeks had taken its toll on her- between nearly dying, losing her baby and having Michael turn himself in for the accidental shooting of Kate- well, it amazed him that she had held it together this long.

The vibration of his cell phone brought him out of his silent worries.

Glancing at the ID to see an unfamiliar number he answered tersely, "Morgan."

What followed was a whirlwind conversation with the receptionist of the World-Famous Hand Specialist, Dr. Gallager, that he had been waiting impatiently for a week to call him to schedule a consultation… And now all of the sudden they had a miraculous opening the day after tomorrow if he could get to Seattle.

At the moment, Jason was unable to make any promises, but he assured the chipper voice that he would call them back within the next thirty minutes to let them know something.

Sighing as they pulled to a stop in front of Carly's house, he just couldn't imagine leaving her when she needed him.

Carly was pacing the floor. Her tears had tried up but the ache in her chest lingered. The angry words she had just exchanged with Jax played over and over in her head and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep it together.

The knock on the door signaled her salvation, with a half cry-half sob she flew to the door and threw it open launching herself into Jason's waiting arms.

Somehow he always knew when she needed to feel his arms around her the most, and rarely did he ever hesitate to deliver.

She knew he wouldn't be thrilled with her present course of action, but she had to do something… she was suffocating in the angry and bitter shamble that remained of her marriage and if she didn't do something soon she would explode.

Jason held the trembling body close to his and swept a quick glance around the room behind her. Two things were obvious, one- the house was empty and quiet, which meant she was alone and two- the suitcases next to the stairs meant that someone was planning on going somewhere and from the feminine looks of the baggage, it wasn't Jax.

Careful not to hurt his injured hands, Jason held Carly away from him with a frown.

"What's going on? Are you going somewhere?" He asked feeling an odd sense of panic develop as he waited for her response.

Carly sniffled, "I know I always tell you that you are wrong for running away from your problems… but I have to leave, Jase… I just can't breathe here… I need to get away for a day or two… maybe longer. I just couldn't leave you without saying goodbye."

"What are you talking about? You can't leave. Michael has meeting with the probation officer and you almost died less than three weeks ago." Jason felt like his head would explode. The thought of Carly taking off somewhere was beyond him.

"I spoke with his probation officer and she had to reschedule for three weeks from now… and as you can see I am healthy as a horse… I just… I just can't be here…" Carly turned away from him and crossed her arms across her chest in a protective gesture.

"What does Jax say about this?" Jason racked his brain in an effort to come up with the solution to keeping Carly safe and in Port Charles.

"I haven't told Jax and I really could care less what he thinks… if it bothers you, you can call him at his room at the Metro Court and ask him… I don't give a shit… I am going. Just me- no guards or Jax… just me, Jase. I have to do this…"

"Where are you going?" The wheels in his head started to turn as he was hit with a solution that just might be the solution to his prayers- and hers.

"I have no idea. Sad isn't it? I am all packed and ready to go, but I don't know where to go… maybe San Francisco… hell, maybe I'll go visit the wine country… I don't care." Carly looked so dejected that Jason had a hard time picturing her having fun take tours of the California wineries.

"Well… I have a better idea, but it's going to require a little work on your part." Jason carefully considered his words and prayed she would be agreeable.

"Let me guess­- you want me to go to the Island… or worse, I get to take two guards instead of three? No deal." Carly slumped down on the couch and hugged a throw pillow to her chest.

"No, actually, I want you to go with me to my consultation is Seattle…"

Carly perked up for a moment and then frowned, "That could be weeks away and I need to go Jason… I would love to…"

"Tonight… we'll leave tonight- you, me and no guards…" Jason saw her eyes light up and he knew that he was winning, and hit with a moment of brilliance he added softly raising his still-bandaged hands up in appeal, " I need you, Carly."

Four words was all it took to see a slow, sweet smile appear on her face for the first time in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Push

2

A/N: I had worked on this story on my old computer and it died when the computer crashed. Just feeling like we all could use a little more Jarly magic these days : ) Enjoy! FYI- I have no idea about the speed of traveling in a jet so- we are going soap speed- one minute in PC and the next...

_Italics_- heavenly beings

Pinching the bridge of his nose, "Look, Elizabeth, I know that we planned to get everything settled with us, but I have to go to this consultation."

Elizabeth pouted, "The boys are with Lucky all week. This was going to be our week to spend time together and not have any distractions. Don't you want to spend time with me?"

Jason sighed, "Of course I do. You know I do, but we'll spend time together when I get back, I promise."

"Well, I could always try and get a few days off of work and go with you. We could act like tourists and just be together- happy and together."

"No." Jason knew he had to back track here, "I am just going to go out to Seattle, see what my options are and then I will be back. There is always a slight chance I might have to stay out there longer if they want to do surgery or physical therapy."

Seeing her eyes tear up at his rejection of her romantic trip Jason wrapped his arms around her, " Just be patient. We have the rest of our lives to be together."

"Fine." Elizabeth smiled up at him through her lashes and picked up her purse, "I have to go and get ready for work. Call me when you get there?"

"Of course." Jason smiled. He knew it was wrong to not tell her that Carly was coming with him, but he also knew that if he did then he would be starting a whole new argument that he didn't have the patience or time for.

Grabbing his cell phone, he opened the door so Milo could grab his bags, "Hey. You ready? I'm heading your way."

_"Ok, so far so good. We have got them together and they are virtually by themselves. This is coming together rather well, if I do say so. Now all we need is a little nasty weather and some turbulence... what's more romantic... struggling in the wild or some random airport... oh my, almost forgot about those poor pilots." The older lady shrugged apologetically._

_"I think the airport would work best. He IS really hurt you know..." The little girl sighed dramatically._

_"Right... you are so right, my dear. So, I am thinking Denver, Colorado... far enough from home, but somewhere with atmosphere. We'll have to see what they do from there to figure out our next step."_

**In the Air**

"Isn't this SO exciting? It's kind of like a mini-vacation for you and I feel like I can breath for the first time in... forever." Carly squealed in delight as she headed over to the mini-bar. "You want another drink?"

Jason glanced up from the papers he was looking over, "Sure. Why not."

"You know you have been amazingly quiet since we left Port Charles. In fact this whole trip so far has been quiet. I am surprised Miss Liz hasn't been blowing your phone off the hook." Carly laughed as she handed Jason a bottle.

Jason rolled his eyes, he wouldn't tell her that his phone was turned off. Yes, he was avoiding the confrontation that would come when Elizabeth found out that he had taken Carly on this trip when he wouldn't even consider taking her.

The tone signaling that the pilot needed to speak to Jason stopped Carly from making another snarky comment.

Jason picked up the phone, listening intently, he frowned at whatever the pilot was saying, "Are you sure? Fine, just find us somewhere to land and we'll wait it out."

Glancing at Jason with questioning eyes Carly felt butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help but remember the time when she and Sonny thought they were going to crash and die.

Hanging up the phone Jason groaned not wanting to give Carly the bad news. Before he could the airplane chose that particular moment to hit a huge patch of turbulence casing Carly to fly into his lap and spilling their beers all over them.

Jason allowed his arms to tighten protectively around her before easing her back so he could look in her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked, while brushing a curl out of her face and tucking behind her ear.

Carly gulped. When was the last time she had sat on his lap like this... when they were alone?

"Uh, yep. Fine. Just great. A little wet and smelling like beer." She laughed nervously before removing herself from Jason's lap.

Sitting across from him she let out a tiny shriek when the plane hit another patch of turbulence and the cabin lights flickered.

"Jase?" She whispered, feeling more than a little apprehensive.

Jason stood up and moved to sit beside her, "It's going to be ok. We are just getting into some bad weather. That's all."

"Bad weather? How bad? Like a little lightning and thunder or hurricane strength winds with down-pour?" Reaching out she leaned over him and strapped his seatbelt for him and then after doing the same for herself she carefully took one of his injured hands in hers to hold for comfort.

"Apparently, the pilot feels like we should land, so we are making a detour. He should be letting me know pretty soon where he will land. We can either wait it out on board or make other arrangements." Picking the intercom phone up again he questioned the pilot. "Ever been to Denver?"

"Denver? As is Rocky Mountains, Colorado- that Denver? Never. This could be fun." Carly tried to focus on the positive instead of thinking about all the mountains that they could easily crash on.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, "Carly- this is only a temporary stop. I have to be in Seattle the day after tomorrow."

"Oh come on Jase, lighten up already." She laughed at his exasperated expression and then grimaced as they hit another patch of turbulence.

What he didn't know was that after landing Denver would have a freak snow storm causing the airport to shut down for the rest of the night. This meant staying over the night...

By some miracle he was able to find hotel rooms in the downtown area for them, the pilots would stay closer to the airport. All he wanted to do was catch a little sleep and get back in the air tomorrow.

Little did he know that somewhere up above two people had other ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Push

3

A/N: Ready for another JARLY infusion? I swear that if the writers ever got it right there would be angels singing in heaven... well ok... there would be fans singing here!

_Italics_- heavenly beings

"What do you mean there is only ONE room?" Jason gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I am sorry sir, but it looks like there was an error and with this crazy snowstorm- well, all we have is the one room under your name." The clerk apologized profusely. She did not want the man with the cold eyes giving her another death glare.

"Jase. Quite torturing the poor girl. It's not like we haven't sleep together before. Hurry up and get the key already, I am dying to take a hot shower." Carly whined giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Grabbing the electric key of the counter Jason followed Carly and the bellhop to the elevator. It's not that he was afraid of being alone with Carly, it was the memory of another hotel room when they were alone and afraid that they were going to die that came to mind and caused him to be apprehensive. The thought of the kiss they had shared caused him to be terrified.

What were the chances that at least they would have double beds?

Jason groaned as he stood staring at the King-sized bed standing out like a white elephant in the room. Carly seemed blissfully unaware of his tension as she threw down her carry-on bag and purse.

"Wow. This place isn't bad. Not the Metro Court, but not bad. Let's order room service now, I am starving and you know that there is going to be a lot of orders tonight if this place is full. Oh, before I forget, do you have an extra shirt I can sleep in? I didn't pack PJ's. Jase?" Carly finally took a breath and noticed that Jason stood in the doorway staring at the bed as if it were an instrument of torture. It would have been funny if she wasn't feeling more than a little nervous. Nervous? What in the hell was up with that? This was just Jason... yeah keep telling yourself that Carly, she thought. Just Jason her ass.

"Carly, there is ONE bed in here. ONE bed." Jason growled.

"Oh good grief. Get over it already. That bed is enormous and there is no reason to worry. What, you think I am going to jump your bones or something. We are both adults- at least most of the time... Can you make yourself useful and order me a cheese burger? You know how I like it. And throw me a shirt- I know you keep a spare in your duffle." Carly kept chattering nervously as she took out the things she would need for her shower.

Giving into the inevitable, Jason threw his duffle bag on the bed and Carly quickly unzipped it and pulled out his extra shirt. After asking him if he needed anything else out of it, she zipped it up with a smile. When she was safely behind the bathroom door and the shower was running he threw himself back on the bed and groaned out loud. It was going to be a long night.

Wiping the steam away from the shower, Carly stared intently at the woman staring back at her. She felt like this was her first time to sleep alone with a boy- she was that nervous. Muttering under her breath she stripped down and jumped into the waiting shower. It was going to be a long night.

_"Everything is going along nicely. Don't you agree?" The older woman looked down at her companion with a smile of delight._

_"What are you up to now mother? I have been looking for you everywhere. Hello." The man smiled down at the little girl and looked at his mother expectantly._

_"Oh, nothing dear. We are just sitting around having a cozy chat. No need to hang around here." She smiled innocently, but the man wasn't fooled._

_"If you aren't doing anything then why am I looking down at what appears to be a world class set up?"_

_"Fine. You win. We are just giving two lost souls a little nudge. You can't blame an old girl for trying." She smiled coyly and patted the man's hand._

_"Please. It's very important that they get it right. If they don't..." The little girl looked away sadly._

_Feeling his heart soften at the plea the man gave in, "Fine. Fine. What can I do to help?"_

_The older lady clapped her hands delightedly, "Splendid. Oh, I do love it when we can all work together. Now, my dear, we have everything arranged nicely, but they are both so stubborn."_

_"Hmmm. I think I have an idea, tell me what you think about this..."_

_The little girl smiled as she listened to the plan and let out a breath of relief. Maybe this would work after all._

Jason was flipping channels on the television when Carly came out of the bathroom tugging on the hem of his shirt. Oh god, grief he thought. How could he forget how good she looked in his shirt- in nothing but his shirt.

"Um, Jase, I don't suppose I could steal a pair of boxers?" Carly smiled sheepishly.

"Fine, in the bag. Food should be here soon." He grumbled while rubbing his closed eyes tiredly.

"What's with the attitude, grump? It's not like I planned this." Carly sniffed as she pulled on his boxers and flopped down on the bed next to him.

Jason was saved from having to make a comment when there was a knock on the door. He jumped off the bed like his pants were on fire. Somehow he managed to open the door without doing too much damage to his hands.

Carly got up to help him, "Geez, Jase, don't hurt your hands. Move, better yet, get back on the bed. I'll bring your plate to you. Oh, did you order champagne?" Carly looked over her shoulder in surprise.

"The champagne is compliments of the hotel- we apologize for any inconvieniences that might have occurred due to the room mix-up." The waiter smiled as he backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well. That's a treat!" Carly carried Jason's plate over to him and sat it on the nightstand. "I hope it's good stuff, I have never heard of this label before."

Taking the lid off his plate she stared down at his hamburger, "Um. Can I ask how you are planning to eat this?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Very carefully?"

"Ha ha. Why don't I cut it into four bites so you don't have to hold so much? Either that or I could feed you- oh master..." Carly laughed at the expression of consternation on Jason's face.

"Fine, cut it. You sounded amazingly like Spinelli just then." Jason picked up a small bite and groaned. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been until that moment.

"Oh, that's just the effect I wanted to have. There is nothing sexier than Spinelli lingo." Carly laughed as she picked up her plate and down at the table.

Jason just grunted. Anything to do with Carly and the word sex was off limits as of now, he thought grumpily.

Watching TV and eating in silence, they both allowed themselves to relax and just enjoy being together. When Carly cracked open the champagne, Jason was mellow enough to agree to a glass. After all it was free, he thought with a shrug.

"Wow! This is good stuff." Carly moaned and Jason had to agree with her. Normally, he didn't care for the stuff, but whatever he was drinking wasn't all that bad.

The sound of the phone ring pulled Jason out of an incredible dream.

Groggily, he managed to pick up the phone and answer. It was their wake-up call.

Wake-up call. Them. Him. Carly. Him and Carly.

Hanging up the phone he laid back on his pillow and turned his head to the side. He could see strand of golden curls peeking out from under the covers.

He knew without a doubt that he was in his boxers, but he couldn't swear that he had kept them on all night. He seemed a little confused on the details, but images of Carly's long, long legs straddling him came to mind.

Clearing his throat he tried to wake her, "Carly? Carly! We have to get up. It's time to get going."

He could hear Carly's grumbling coming from beneath the covers and smiled, her morning personality was always amusing to him.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Carly sat up and then stretched, "I think we should have stopped after the first glass. That stuff was potent."

Noticing that Jason was silent and that he hadn't moved Carly finally realized what he was staring at.

"Oh shit! Jason? Did I take off my clothes or did you? Did we?" Carly felt the color rising.

"Yep. We did and I am pretty sure that it was a mutual undressing." Jason didn't know why but the situation was amusing him. He wasn't even really upset that it had happened. In fact, he would never admit it but, he was actually feeling pretty damn good this morning.

"Not one word, Jason. Not one word. After I have at least ten good strong cups of coffee- then maybe we can talk about this. Maybe." Carly groaned into her hands.

Jason smirked, "What's wrong Carly? It's not like we've never slept together." He mocked as he slide out of bed and headed to the bathroom , dodging the pillow flying toward him.

Over his shoulder he called, "Hey nurse, can you help me take a shower, I can't get my bandages wet."

"Don't play with me, Jason." She retorted through gritted teeth. Not wanting to be hopeful, but still feeling hope all the same.

"Woman, the master has spoken. Get in here!" He yelled from inside the bathroom. He had fought being with her for so long that giving in seemed incredible, But, what the hell, he might as well go with it. Whistling he smiled as Carly stepped into the bathroom with a trailing sheet behind her.

"Woman? Woman? Did you just call me woman?" Carly narrowed her eyes at the gorgeously naked man standing in front of her.

"Hey, you called me master first... but- I'll be fair and scrub your back for you." He smirked as Carly smacked his butt and reached to turn the shower on.

"You've done. I am SO proud of you, my dear." The woman smiled at the man proudly.

"Well, I do have a little experience in this area." The man chuckled.

"Oh, pish posh- I could tell you a few things young man." She laughed as the man groaned. Then turned to look at the little girl. "I am so glad that we had this chance to get to know one another. I am going to miss you, but I promise I will always be here looking after you and so will this cranky old grandfather of yours."

"Thank you Great-Grandmother Lila, "The little girl pressed a kiss to the lady's check and then hugged the man, "Poppa Allen, I will look after Emily and Grandma for you."

With a wave and a smile she faded into a shimmering dust.

Two angels had helped two lost souls find their way back to each other with the help of a little unexpected miracle that would be showing up in 9 months... wouldn't they be getting a surprise!

FIN... or am I? Want to know about the rest of the trip? What happens when Liz finds out? How they react? Let me know. LOVE MY JARLY BABY!


End file.
